gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Jervis Tetch
|appearances = 15 episodes (see below) |aeimage= |alterego = }} Jervis Tetch, also known as The Mad Hatter,http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160914fox01/ is a criminal known to manipulate the mind through his words. Due to his sister, Alice, having poison in her blood, Jervis decided to hand her over to Hugo Strange. Realizing it was a mistake he started his desperate search for her. After the Arkham Breakout, Jervis arrived in Gotham as a hypnotist in search for Alice until he eventually looked to the bounty hunter, Jim Gordon, to find her. This led to Alice's eventual death, which he blamed Jim for. Jervis is eventually caught by Nathaniel Barnes and is sent to Arkham Asylum. Jervis later formed a villainous alliance with fellow inmates Jerome Valeska and Jonathan Crane, and they managed to succeed in order to help carry out a plan Jerome had in store and began to wreck havoc on Gotham. During the No Man's Land event, Tetch began working for Jerome's equally twisted brother Jeremiah Valeska. Biography Early life According to Tetch, he and his sister Alice lost their parents when young and he became her guardian. It is heavily implied that he was mentally abusive and sexually abusive as James Gordon refers to it later, saying Alice killed herself to avoid his touch. Eventually, he decided that her "gift", which was her poisoned blood, was too much. He soon had her committed by Hugo Strange and wasn't allowed to see her after that. He tried calling the police, but they were useless. He returned to the city after learning of the breakout of 'monsters' from the Indian Hill, and believed Alice was probably among them. Search for Alice Upon arriving in Gotham, Tetch was employed by Barbara Kean at her nightclub The Sirens to put on a show, in which he used his specialties in hypnosis. During a particular show, he makes a group of people make animal noises, until he reverts the hypnosis. Tetch picks a volunteer whose wife has a very expensive necklace on. Tetch puts the man under hypnosis and makes him feel weightless, and then gets him to stand on the back of the chair, much to the astonishment of the crowd the man doesn't fall. He gets the man down from the chair, but before reverting the hypnosis he whispers something in his ear. After his show he speaks with Barbara and co-owner Tabitha Galavan. Barbara asks that whether or not he can use the hypnosis to make people do anything, but Tetch admits he can only make people do what they secretly want. When Tabitha asks if he is just in Gotham and has a place to stay, but Tetch, looking at the doctor who is still under the hypnosis, says something always comes up. Later that night Tetch rings the doctor and using trigger words, gets him to unlock the front door and let him in. When the doctor's wife searches for him, Tetch appears in the darkened corridor and taunts her to run. She does so, but is knocked down by her husband and killed. Tetch orders the doctor to bury her in the garden and then kill himself. As the hypnotized doctor does so, Tetch relaxes on the couch. The next day, Tetch calls round to the apartment of bounty hunter Jim Gordon and hires him to find Alice, and gives his story on her disappearance. As the Gotham City Police Department pays $5000 for bounties of Indian Hill escapees, Tetch doubles this and pays Gordon in advance for the work. Tetch hands Gordon a photo of Alice, as well as his business card and leaves Gordon to do his job. The next evening, Tetch performs another show at The Sirens, this time putting Barbara under hypnosis due to her being impressed with the previous performance. He tells Barbara that once she wakes up she will be madly in love with him. Once doing so, she goes to kiss him but Tetch rejects her saying he has another, much to the amusement of the crowd, and Barbara's psychotic side erupts. Angry, Barbara holds a glass to Tetch's throat, but he cancels the hypnosis, Tabitha intervenes and admits Barbara doesn't take well to rejection, much to his amusement. After this show Gordon meets Tetch at the bar. Gordon has crossed paths with Alice, but has discovered that she doesn't want her brother to find her, and that she has committed two fires to stop anyone else being contaminated with her blood. Gordon threatens Tetch that he will take him to the GCPD unless he admits to what is going on. Tetch lures Gordon to the roof of the club, before putting him under hypnosis. He orders Gordon to remove his gun and put it on the ground, which he complies. Reading Gordon and coming to the conclusion of his past tragedies, Tetch puts thoughts into Gordon's mind about how life isn't worth living, before getting him to stand on the edge of the building. Tetch tells Gordon that once he counts down from ten, he will jump off the roof and all the pain will be over. But upon getting half-way there, Alice, armed with a gun, intervenes. Tetch stops and is delighted to see her, but she tells him to stop coming after her. But Tetch tells Alice that she must want him due to coming straight to him. As he approaches, she shoots him. She unloads the gun twice, but misses and Tetch manages to flee the scene. Jervis enlists The Terrible Tweeds to help him break Alice out of police custody. During the raid on the Gotham City Police Department where two of the unnamed Tweeds are killed and one is subdued, Jervis manages to get Gordon into a suicidal trance as he, Deever Tweed, and Dumfree Tweed get away with Alice. Nathaniel Barnes had to knock out Gordon. At the abandoned amusement park, Jervis has Alice dressed as the titular character as he starts harvesting her blood. After the detained Tweed tells him about his location, Harvey Bullock brings Gordon to the abandoned amusement park. While Bullock ends up in a gunfight with the Tweeds, Jervis uses a pendulum to get Gordon into a trance. Upon fighting the trance, Gordon shoots the pendulum. During the struggle, Alice accidentally falls off the balcony and onto a pike. Jervis is devastated about what happened and escapes with Deever and Dumfree, blaming Alice's death on Gordon. Tormenting James Gordon With an unnamed woman as his captive, Jervis started talking about Alice's death. Upon slitting the woman's throat, Jervis uses her blood to write Jim Gordon's name on a piece of paper as he begins to plan his revenge. Posing as a chauffeur, Jervis abducts a recently-married couple named Dave and Amy Walters where he takes them to his first plan for revenge on James Gordon instead of their reception. He then sends his hypnotized minion White Rabbit to deliver a message to Gordon and follows him to a location. Calling up Gordon, Jervis taunts him while planning to make him be what he is by making him choose to either save a hypnotized Dave and Amy Walters from falling off the overpass or prevent a hypnotized boy Shane from being hit by a truck, saying that he can't say both in time. Gordon chose to save Shane, causing Dave and Amy to fall to their death. Jervis states that Gordon pushed them off. He then says to Gordon to meet with him at 87 Fulton Street, Apartment 4C. If any police show up, more people will die. Upon arrival at the location, Gordon is called up by Jervis who tells him to look through the telescope where he sees Jervis calling from across the street. Gordon starts annoying Jervis by hanging up, and reminded him that Alice hated him. Jervis then has Gordon take a look where he sees Deever and Dumfree Tweed abducting Valerie Vale. Gordon then runs to the street as Jervis and the Tweeds drive off. Trying to contact Leslie Thompkins, Jervis answers her phone and finds that he has captured her too. Jervis tells him to meet with him at Gotham Water and Power. As Gordon arrives, Jervis speaks through the television and states that he has a beloved pediatrician and Channel 5's favorite anchor hooked up to electrical device that will shock them. He tells him that he must shoot either one or else they will be shocked. As Harvey Bullock, Nathaniel Barnes and the police arrive and attempt to find the power source to cut it off, Jervis activates the controls that shocks the two men. Before deactivating the TV monitors, Jervis tells Gordon to "ask an old friend how to get to the end." After asking the White Rabbit how to get to the end, Gordon follows the written information to Leslie Thompkins' apartment and drags Mario Calvi with him. Jervis comes in on Leslie and Valerie as they try to escape and he tells them that they are needed in the dining room for the guest of honor. Gordon arrives at Leslie's apartment and enters the dining room where Jervis states that he is just in time for their "tea party." As Gordon places his gun on the platter and has a seat at the table, Jervis does a toast to good health as Gordon drinks his tea. As Jervis talks about his story about the events that led up to this "tea party," Mario goes into the basement to get a gun. Gordon is given the option to have Leslie Thompkins or Valerie Vale killed with one of them having "Gordon's heart." Mario arrives and holds Jervis at gunpoint. Jervis revealed that he had switched the magazine that had the gun in it with an empty one. As Mario is taken to be locked up in the bathroom, Gordon starts taunting Jervis about how Alice hated him for what he did to her and was happy that she was away from Jervis. Enraged, Jervis points his gun at Gordon's head, but he eventually relents. Jervis tries to get Gordon to choose once more, giving him the choice of who to kill at the count of three. Gordon quotes "Kill Lee" and Jervis instead shoots Valerie in the abdomen, believing she is the one that Gordon loves more, before he and the Tweeds escape the scene, enabling Leslie to call an ambulance. Jervis Tetch later visits an herbalist where he gives him an accelerator made from the Red Queen plant for a virus which is said to put someone in the "loony bin." When the herbalist asks what he is planning, Jervis exposes the herbalist to the Red Queen as part of his plan to plunge Gotham City into insanity. After paying a morgue worker named Craig Sullivan to give him his key and call in sick, Jervis and the Tweeds later infiltrate the morgue where Alice's body is and stole his body so that he can get her body warmed up to use her blood. At his lair, Jervis proceeds to harvest Alice's blood and combines it with the Red Queen plant in order to further his plans. Jervis later infiltrates the hospital where he lures James Gordon into a trap by exposing him to the mixture so that he won't stop him from dismantling Gotham City. Later that night, Jervis infiltrates the Gotham City Founders' Dinner held by Mayor Oswald Cobblepot where he places a drops of blood in the drinks of Mayor Cobblepot, the archbishop, the controller, and the other attendees of the Founders' Dinner. When it comes to the dinner, Jervis crashes the dinner where he confronts the Heads of Gotham stating that Heads Will Roll. He then has the Heads of Gotham drink the wine or else. When the Gotham City Police Department stops this, Jervis is tackled by Nathaniel Barnes as the latter starts to experience the side effects of his exposure to Alice's blood. Jervis noticed this and is pleased to discover that Nathaniel has Alice in him, Nathaniel punches him and tells him to shut up. When Gordon visited Nathaniel, he is told that Jervis and the Tweeds have been remanded to Arkham Asylum. Sent to Arkham Jervis is later visited at Arkham Asylum by Nathaniel Barnes to get some information on how to beat the virus in Alice's blood. Jervis states that he will tell Nathaniel what he'll know in exchange for what part of him is affected. When Nathaniel states that it was criminals, Jervis states that it sets off his rage. Jervis states that the only cure is to "give in and let Alice win." Then he states that anyone affected by the virus will hear the voices. Barnes leaves stating that he'll make it right. Gordon later visits Arkham Asylum to get the information of the other blood-infected victim. Jervis states that Nathaniel Barnes is next door to him repeatedly shouting "guilty." After Gordon does some persuasion on him, Jervis states some comments that leads to Mario Calvi. From the window of his cell, Jervis watches as the Court of Owls obtains Nathaniel Barnes from Arkham Asylum. He then gets a visit from Lee. As she walks in, he hints that he wants to "unlock" her, or in other words infect her. Lee then tells Jervis that she never blamed him for what happened to Mario, but blamed Jim. Lee soon asks the big question of why he infected Mario. Jervis then states that he knew she loved Jim, and her love for him doomed Mario. Still not understanding, Jervis elaborates that infecting Mario made her blame Jim, which in turn made her love for him hate. She starts to grab her things to go, but Jervis brings up who is to blame. She then concludes she was the one to blame. When Lee readily admits it Jervis insists "That's funny." Later, Jervis is being transferred to another jail site. During the drive, his cell is hijacked by Tabitha and Butch Gilzean and is then held hostage at the Siren's club. He isn't held for very long, as Ed Nygma makes a deal with Jim to trade Jervis for Oswald. The swap goes awry when Barbara shows up enraged. Jervis, Jim and Harvey flee the scene and hide in a garage. Jervis eggs on Jim to give into the virus. Clearly enjoying seeing Jim struggling, he reminds Jim if he kills him, there will be no possible way of an antidote. He then discovers that he doesn't need Jervis, only his blood. He stabs him in the neck and drains a large amount of blood from him and leaves him in the warehouse with only duct tape on his wounds. Jervis is then hospitalized for his injuries. He is stitched up and sent back to Arkham. Alliance with Valeska and Crane Recently unknown how, Jervis power has improved leading him to be able to hypnotize people with just the sound of his voice. Later in Arkham After brainwashing one of the guards into killing the one in headphones and taking her own life, Tetch eventually formed an alliance with fellow prisoners Jerome Valeska and Jonathan Crane, and the three of them calculated a plan to break out of the asylum, which they managed to succeed in doing and released over 50 inmates in the process. Whilst Jervis kept the police distracted, Jonathan was able to go undetected whilst he gathered what he needed for his fear toxin. Jervis hijacked a radio station to make it's listeners head to the roof and jump off the roof by midnight. After Gordon gets the location, he subdues Jervis after shooting him in the hand and tells the listeners to save each other which they do. Whilst Mad Hatter kept the police distracted, Jerome had enough time to track down his uncle Zachary Trumble for information. Crane gathered the materials he needed to brew his fear toxin and created a new Scarecrow costume. Jerome also got a new suit while Jonathan took a coat and a top hat for Mad Hatter. When Tetch was captured by the GCPD, his mouth was covered with a mask that prevented him from putting others under his spell. At night, a prison van was meant to transport Jervis, the driver equipped with ear defenders. However, Scarecrow and Jerome attacked the prison transporter to the delight of Jervis. When the driver left the van, Crane sprayed him with the fear toxin, causing the man to scream and run away. Jerome and Jonathan then opened the doors, Valeska asking Jervis how he likes the new threads, whereon Hatter began to nod strongly. While Scarecrow showed Jervis a new coat and top hat he got for him, Valeska said "Oh, speechless, I know" before removing the mask that covered Mad Hatter's mouth. Crane then began unlocking the handcuffs whilst saying "You look a fright, Mr. Tetch", whereon Jervis responded "Somewhat lame, my dear Mr. Crane. But I do confess pure joy in besting Jimmy boy with our ploy.". While Tetch began to laugh, Jerome told him that he did a great job keeping Gordon occupied, meanwhile, Crane got his fear gas and Jerome got his information, so everything is going according to his plan. Valeska then said "But, no time to palaver, gentlemen. We have fish to fry. And by fish, I mean faces, or feet. Ah, something fun to fry.". While Jervis took a look at his new top hat and put it on, Jerome jumped out of the van and said "buckle up" before closing the doors in front of Crane and Tetch. Valeska then bounced around the transporter, yelling "All aboard!" while knocking on the van. Jerome then put himself behind the wheel and said "Oh, I'm coming.", before he began to laugh madly, whereon the stolen prison van vanished into the night. Finding Jeremiah Given a new Mad Hatter suit, Tetch was sent to St. Ignatius as he could persuade others into doing what he wanted without torture. He hypnotised the headmaster into giving him the information on Jerome's brother and programmed him to blow himself up should anyone come asking the same questions. He returned to Penguin's manor in time for brunch, just as Jerome was telling everyone his plan. Jerome's plan was to find his brother Jeremiah Valeska and get revenge on him. After Jerome and Firefly raided Wayne Enterprises for information, Valeska was knocked out and captured by Jeremiah's proxy Ecco. However, Mad Hatter and Scarecrow followed Ecco when she transported Jerome to the maze bunker. When Jonathan and Tetch tracked down the lair in the Gotham Woods, Hatter managed to hypnotize Ecco, whereon she allowed the two villains to enter Jeremiah's maze and revealed the path through Jeremiah's hiding place. While Scarecrow freed Jerome from the prison cell, Ecco and Mad Hatter proceeded to approach Jeremiah's office room, not unnoticed by all the video camera installed at the maze bunker. Mad Hatter then ordered Ecco to find Jeremiah and take him to Jerome, whilst fighting everyone who stands in her way. However, Bullock and Gordon managed to defeat Ecco, while Jeremiah ran away and tried to escape on his own. When Jeremiah reached the end of the maze, he suddenly heard Jerome's voice saying "Hello, brother". Jeremiah turned around in fear to escape in the other direction, however he then stood in front of Mad Hatter and Scarecrow who had followed him, whereon he turned around once again only to be confronted by Jerome who was hiding behind a corner and now held him at gunpoint. Gloating, Jerome said "So, how ya been? Oh, you look great! To think I used to be the handsome one, right?". While Jerome laughed, Jeremiah asked him how he found his way through the maze. Jerome responded "Oh, bro, we might not look the same anymore, but we still think the same.", whereon he poked his brother's forehead and added "Plus, you used to draw those stupid things all the time as a kid. I paid attention.". Jerome then commanded "Hat Head" to take Crane and find "Jimbo and his bearded sidekick" in order to kill them. Scarecrow and Jervis eventually ran into Gordon and Bullock who were searching for Jeremiah. When they met up, Hatter attempted to hypnotize them and told them to listen to what he has to say, but Bullock drowned him out and loudly yelled "Oh, hell no! You are not hypnotizing me again!", before he started to shout and began to ran after the two villains, causing them to flee. Jim ironically noted "That's one way to do it." before he followed them. Bullock chased Crane and Tetch through the maze, shooting at them several times during the process. Horrifed, Mad Hatter shouted "must go, must go" repeatedly while running through the corridors. Jonathan and Jervis eventually fled back to the exit and found themselves in the same place where Jerome was still talking to his brother. While he and Crane ran past the Valeska brothers, Hatter yelled "Must go! Must go! They're after me and the Scarecrow". Jerome said "These guys just don't give up, huh?" while Jonathan and Tetch made it to the exit and left Jeremiah's maze. When Jerome heard Bullock yelling, he immediately held Jeremiah in headlock and pointed his gun at him. When Jerome threatened "Get any closer and I splatter him. I splatter bro-ski.", Gordon peeked around the corner and said "No, you won't. If you wanted him dead, you would have killed him already". Jerome then laughed for a short moment before noting "He's right. I'll see you soon". Jerome then pushed his scared brother to the side and started shooting at the two GCPD officers in a comedic way. He then ran out of the maze bunker, laughing maniacally in the process. Bullock and Gordon followed him outside but all the three villains were already gone, they had managed to escape into the nightly Gotham Forest. The Laughing Gas Later, Tetch brought a man to be used as the test subject for a new toxin Crane created for Jerome's plans. Tetch watched in amazement as the new toxin caused the man to laugh himself to death, with Jerome laughing in joy that it worked. They were going to need a lot more this toxin to turn the city into a madhouse. They later captured the most important people in the city, and loaded them into the police van. Tetch refused to be given a pardon by the mayor as he believed in Jerome's plan. Jerome had Mr. Freeze and Scarecrow raid a chemical lab at Wayne Industries to make and obtain more laughing venom. Crane along with some of Jerome's followers then met with Mad Hatter and Penguin. They went to an airship hangar where Jerome wanted them to steal a blimp in order to disperse the laughing gas on the attendees of the music festival Jerome and Firefly were holding hostage in Gotham. Two blimp pilots noticed the unwelcome guests, whereon one asked them what they are doing in this restricted area. Crane responded that their cargo is too precious to waste while Penguin took a look at the giant airship. Scarecrow said "Let me give you something I like to keep up my sleeves for times just like these" before using his fear gas dispenser to spray a brown acid into the other pilot's face, causing him to scream in pain and collapse onto the floor to his colleague's horror. Tetch then asked the remaining pilot if he can steer this contraption alone. When he agreed, Mad Hatter proceeded to hypnotize the man. Jervis ordered him to look into his eyes while he used his ticking pocket watch to support the hypnosis, causing the pilot's face to become expressionless in the process. Finally losing his edge, Penguin told the other villains that the kidnappings, the concert in the Square was all to draw the biggest crowds, so they can drop the laughing gas on the people. Oswald then tried to put a stop to Jerome's plan by telling Hatter and Crane that this is madness. Scarecrow said that he thought Cobblepot would appreciate the beauty of it all, but that Jerome was right. Crane then revealed that Valeska anticipated Oswald's betrayal and that he knew Penguin would go to Jim Gordon. Mad Hatter then looked at Penguin in disgust about him betraying the Legion. While Cobblepot was still horrified by this reveal, Jonathan proceeded to command a thug called Judas to knock out Oswald. Hatter then ordered another follower to tie him up and put him on the blimp, since Jerome wants him to have a bird's-eye view. Afterwards, Tetch went off the GPCD's radar. No Man’s Land Jervis Tetch remained in Gotham during the events of No Man’s Land. He was recruited by Jeremiah Valeska to hypnotize two people into getting plastic surgery to resemble Thomas and Martha Wayne. He also hypnotized Alfred Pennyworth after Jeremiah captured him. No Man’s Land: Day 157 Jervis worked with Ecco at the Ace Chemicals plant. He had numerous people hypnotized and working at the plant while he stood on a walkway and supervised them. No and Lee arrived and Jervis mocked them by referring to Lee as the woman Jim told her to kill. He then sicked the brainwashed workers on Jim and Lee. Jim fought them off, but Ecco came up behind them and whacked Jim over the head. Jim and Lee were tied up, and Jervis asked Ecco if he should hypnotize them into slitting he each other’s throats. Ecco said they better check with the boss. While Ecco contacted Jeremiah, Jim tried to mock Jervis by calling him Jeremiah’s errand boy. Jervis said he is doing this for his only amusement. Lee further mocked Jervis by calling him second rate, prompting an annoyed Jervis to tell her to shut up. Ecco then whispered something in Jervis’ ear, which delighted him. He then told Lee that she was a doctor and then Queen of the Narrows and wondered if she wished to be someone else. He then hypnotized them into thinking they were Thomas and Martha Wayne, so Jeremiah would shoot and kill someone close to Bruce Wayne. Personality Jervis Tetch is shown to be psychopathic and unhinged, and quite sadistic. Prior to Alice's death, he appeared to keep his true personality hidden behind a soft spoken and well mannered demeanor. Following Alice's death, Jervis began to show clear signs of mental instability when he led a crusade against Gotham City and was willing to endanger the lives of innocent people due to the pain of Alice's death, making clear that her being alive was the only thing that keeping him somewhat in check with reality. In the time span following Alice's demise and Tetch's continued criminal acts, his mindset grew worse, to the point that he took pleasure in causing death and destruction, even to the point of viewing Jerome Valeska as a visionary for wanting to send Gotham into madness, and joined in on Jeremiah's schemes purely for "fun". Tetch seemed to have trouble coping with loss, and attempted to temporarily replace Alice with another unfortunate young woman, and subsequently murdered her when coming to the realisation she wasn't his sister. Another unsettling attribute of Tetch's personality was his clear incestuous feelings for Alice. At some point prior to her incarceration at Indian Hill, he had attempted to put unsettling thoughts into her head, which in her words was not a brother should have for his sister, clearly confirming that he had some sort of sexual feelings for her. He was also possessive of Alice, and after briefly holding her against her will, had plans to keep her in his possession for an indefinite period of time. It is unknown of Tetch was aware of his wrong doing. Physical appearance .]] Tetch is thin with long curled brown hair, and a beard. Whilst his outfits change in appearance throughout his time in Gotham, they are normally the same style: which includes a suit, long coat and a top hat. When arriving in Gotham and performing his hypnotic acts, he wore a black suit and black hat, with a bow tie. Whilst locked up in Arkham Asylum, he crafted a makeshift top hat out of newspaper to replace his confiscated one. After escaping Arkham Asylum, he upgraded his outfit to a lighter coloured coat, but kept a similar top hat. Following the No Man's Land event, his clothing was far more colourful: which involved a patterned waistcoat under his black jacket and a red bow tie. New assessories that he added to his outfit included a photo of his late sister Alice in his top hat, and also carried around a teacup holster on his waist. Tetch's was also clean shaven after shaving his beard off. Powers and Abilities Powers * Hypnotism: Jervis's main attribute is his sheer mastery over mesmerism and hypnotism. He is capable of using his hypnotic abilities on individuals without any difficulty and by using a stopwatch. His power of hypnotism has recently improved to the point where he can get others to do whatever he wants them to do simply by having them hear his voice. * Brainwashing: By using his hypnotic power of suggestion and a ticking stopwatch, Jervis can tap into a person's darkest side so as to implant a hidden impulse in them. He implanted a suicidal impulse in Jim Gordon's mind by tapping into his emotional pain over loosing Lee Thompkins. * Mind control: Jervis can also implant mind control impulses on people. Abilities * Keen intellect/Expert Tactician: Jervis is a highly trained tactician, having created an elaborate revenge plan on Gordon while at the same time, managed to avoid being caught by Gordon and the GCPD. To get his sister back while she was at the GCPD, he had the Terrible Tweeds attack the officers as a diversion to abduct her. He was also smart enough to notice that Barnes was infected with his sister's virus during his arrest. *'Skilled marksman:' Jervis is capable in the use of firearms. Weaknesses * Noise-canceling items: So long as someone is wearing something over their ears, such as headphones with music being played through them, Jervis cannot control them using his voice. * Mouth cover: Jervis cannot use his hypnotic voice on anyone if something is placed over his mouth. * Insane Individuals: It is shown Jervis cannot hypnotize those who are unhinged as Jerome Valeska was shown immune to his hypnotism. Equipment * Stopwatch - Jervis used a pocket watch that helped him hypnotize people so long as they looked into it. * 'Uncanny/ Birthright Ability to Crack the Code of the Mind- '''Obviously a simple stop watch is not enough to get people to kill themselves Alice and Jervis were born with abilities that allowed them to greater understand and therefore manipulate the human mind. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * Season 5 * * }} Notes *Tetch speaks almost always in rhyme. This shows his mind further deteriorated following Alice's death. *Jervis is one of the few main antagonists of Season 3. He acts as the main antagonist in the first part of the ''Mad City arc (before Jerome took over the role in the second part). He later returns as a supporting antagonist in the Heroes Rise arc. In brief, Jervis is responsible for the overall events of the season, especially those connected to the Tetch Virus, with the virus and its effects influencing and/or exploiting many other villains in the third season (with the exception of only Jerome) for him to use as his tools. Because of this, Jervis is considered to be the central antagonist of the whole of the third season. In the final third of Season 4, he acts as the secondary antagonist and as the second-in-command of the Legion of Horribles led by Jerome Valeska. *Tetch's final appearance shows him clean-shaven, making him appear younger than previously. *Like Crane, who uses his pillow case as a Scarecrow mask, Tetch wears a top hat made of newspaper. * In DC Comics, Jervis Tetch, also known as the Mad Hatter, is a member of Batman's rogues gallery who uses mind-control technology and has an obsession with Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, believing himself to being the real life reincarnation of the character Mad Hatter. He was created by Lew Sayre Schwartz and Bill Finger and first appeared in Batman #49 (1948). * Mad Hatter's arrival in Gotham was originally foreshadowed during the season 2 episode when Hugo Strange talked about implanting personas into his resurrected subjects at Indian Hill, before then reading from Alice in Wonderland. Regardless though, Tetch has neither been created or experimented on at the facility, although his sister Alice was. * This is the second live-action adaptation of the supervillain Mad Hatter, with the first one being in the 1960s Adam West television show Batman, in which he was played by David Wayne. However technically Benedict Samuel is playing a character based off the "real" Mad Hatter (with the obsession for Alice's Adventures in Wonderland), as it was decided that the Mad Hatter David Wayne was based upon would turn out to be an imposter Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter, with a different MO to the now "true" version of the character. References Category:Antagonists Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Legion of Horribles members Category:Main antagonists